Lilith Volturi
by Lilith Volturi
Summary: What Happens when Seth Imprints on A Volturi? What will his family say? What will HER family say? takes place at the end of Breaking Dawn. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers!

Chapter 1!

I awoke that morning to Jane's painful glare. "Fine I'm up. Are you happy? God you know there are other ways of waking me up…" She just smiled and laughed. "But this is so much more fun! By the way, Marcus was looking for you." With that I quickly got up and dressed.

I was downstairs before Jane. "You wanted to see me Marcus?" "Yes. Everyone is going to Forks today to deal with a small problem the Cullen's have created. I know you don't want to go but I am afraid…" "I don't have a choice… Huh, it would be nice to go see Billy again… But… I don't know… Fine ok I will go but I haven't changed my mind about seeing Sam…" I had promised Ephriam it would be as though I never existed. That was 20 years ago. Sam had heard my promise. I was sad to leave them but I knew it was for the best… I hadn't seen them since. "Great! Meet us out front in 10 minutes." And with that he left me to wonder what to do.

I was in the lead when we reached the clearing where the Cullen's stood. I approached Carlisle quickly but cautiously. "My dear it has been too long. I would have visited but you know me…" "Always true to your word. Yes Lilith. Although Sammy won't forgive today. You have officially lied to him. You said it would be as though…" "She never existed?" I looked past the Cullen's and straight into Sam's eyes. "s-s-s-s-Sammy? Is that you?" He smiled my Favorite Little smile. "Yes Lilith. It's me. And I am in on the secret now…" and he phased. "I have to admit you do look Mighty fine as a wolf."

* * *

Ooh! I love cliffhangers! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfiction so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer! J

Chapter 2!

Aro had arrived in the clearing. I ran to his side and took his hand he closed his eyes in concentration but my eyes were fixed on the big black wolf that was MY Sammy. Aro found what he needed to know and released my hand. "So this is the Sam you speak so highly of. My he is different than the last time you saw him but then again how long ago was that?" "20 years." I replied and went over to stand by my father. "I won't hurt him. I promise." He said low enough for only me to hear. I smiled. "Now then Bella," I hadn't noticed the conversation. "If I may Aro I have a solution to Edwards's fear of you." I took his hand so he would see what I meant. "I would be much more comfortable with that." Edward said smiling. I took a step forward, "Nessie, Please take my hand. I just want to know about your parents and I promise I won't hurt you." All eyes but Edward's were on Maggie, An Irish Vampire, no older than 10 when she was changed. "She does not lie. I trust her completely." I smiled as Renesmee took my hand.

A few minutes later, she released it. "Promise you won't hurt them?" She asked. "Of Course _I_ won't hut them." Maggie smiled and I knew I was in the clear." My Uncle reached out for my hand and as I took it I spoke to the group, "They are innocent, It was just a little carelessness on Edward's part, But completely understandable. I see no reason to be here." Aro released my hand. "I see." _You may go back to stand with your family now._ I told Edward. "My brothers, We know Lilith's point of view so let us decide for ourselves. Let us consult." I was immediately in front of Alec and Jane.

"It won't work. Bella is protecting them." I said then I went to join Carlisle. "You have a very talented daughter. I don't want to see that talent in Aro's possession, I will fight with you if it comes to violence." "Thank you Lilith. I guess we owe you our lives again." "I stand for what I believe in and I believe in you Carlisle." So when the Ancient ones finished consulting I stayed by Carlisle's side.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know Seth has not yet come into play but I promise he will in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything all Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 3!

"Marcus, my father I am sorry to say that if this comes to violence I cannot stand by you when I know these people are innocent." I said wary of how he would react. "Completely understandable, Lilith. Maybe if this remains peaceful you can stay and visit your old friends." That would be nice… "Maybe."

Caius was first to state his opinion. "I see probable danger from this child in the future we should destroy her and leave." Everybody growled at him, including me. Marcus was next. "I have to agree with Lilith, she is right they have done nothing wrong." I smiled now we just needed Aro, but I wanted him to see something first. "Aro, if we could know what she will become without a doubt, would that change anything?" I knew people were looking at me but I honestly didn't care. "Yes but she is one of a kind there is no way to tell for sure." Edward knew what I was doing and decided to help me. "We thought she was one of a kind but she is not. She is just a very rare creature, though not alone." He smiled at me. And in unison we said, "Come on out Alice."

Alice, Huilen, and Nahuel gave Aro the information he needed to finalize his answer, "Well there is no danger from her. We shall leave in peace." At which I couldn't help but smile for he looked directly at me while saying it. The cullens were silent, waiting for conformation that they were really gone. I ran to the other side of the clearing and stared off into the trees. "They are gone this is no trick." Everyone was still silent. "I should go…" As I went to leave I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Lil's don't go. You haven't seen any of us old "wolf-boys" in 20 years. Sue has missed you as have Charlie and Billy. Everyday I sit and go through that old picture album with all the photos missing that you said you would help me fill. We never did fill it and it killed me when you left. Please stay. If you still want to leave tomorrow nobody will stop you but stay at least for tonight." Carlisle came up behind Sam. "Lilith, I missed you, Alice missed you, even Rose missed you. You know that Esme and the boys missed you. Please stay." He pleaded. _Ugh now what I can't leave the Cullen's without talking with them. And Sue could have me fed and out the door before noon tomorrow. Hmmmm. Yeah. That works then I can go deal with the idiot who thinks he can develop his own race of half Vamps. _"Yes!" Edward whispered as he pulled me up into a bone crushing hug and spun me around. "Ouch… Edward… Down… very… fragile… can't… breathe…" (A/N she is only a half vamp. That comes in later.) "Ooops. Sorry deary Lil's. I missed you so much." I laughed. "So did I. What no hug for little Sammy?" I turned and ran into his arms and he, like Edward, lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "I missed you so much Sam!" He put me down. "I missed you too. And what's with the new look?" Oh yeah. "I felt like being different and it helps me blend in." He laughed. "You must really enjoy contradicting yourself." I just smiled and nodded. "Hey do you want to meet the pack? I'm sure they want to meet you. Well all but Leah." "I would love to Sam."

"So I am sure you already know their names but humor me, ok?" I nodded. "Good. So this is Leah, Paul, Seth…" he kept going but I was frozen in place. I couldn't tear my eyes off the sandy colored wolf. Uh-oh this can't be good.

Yes this chapter is longer than the last two but I had to add Seth. Now that he is in this he will show up a lot more often. Don't forget to Review! I like getting your ideas to add. -Lilith


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 3!

Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. My mind played the name over and over. "Lil's are you ok?" Sam asked. "Crap." Edward tried to catch me as I fell to my knees but he wasn't fast enough. "Edward what is wrong?" All eyes were on him. "First Nessie and now Lilith. No way. Aro will kill her." "Seth." I said, barely a whisper but everyone in the clearing heard me. He smiled at me and I giggled. "Hi" I said. He chuckled. "Lil's say something so that we know you can hear us." Alice pleaded. "Fine. First of all Leah shut the hell up! Imprinting is involuntary and there is nothing you can do about it. Secondly, Jake, You look a hell of a lot like Ephriam you know that," I got up and walked over to Jake, Seth right behind me. "He was a good man. As are your parents… I'm sorry about the losses you have suffered, first Jessie and more recently Harry but they were good people, I grew up with them." Every eye was on me. But I somehow kept cool. "I grew up with the people on the Rez. I lived here until Sam was two. Then people started noticing that I never aged. It was hard to leave them, especially Sam and Harry, but I did it for them so they would not be drug into my world. I would never have chosen it for myself if I had a choice. But I was born into this world. And there is not much I can do about it." Sam spoke up, scaring me slightly because I didn't realize how close to me he was. "Wait you were born into this? How is that…? I thought you were… Now I am confused Carlisle will you explain it to me?" He just laughed. "She was born a Morphus. A morphus is an immortal with the ability to change their inner and outer appearance, including stopping their hearts." At that point I stood up, changed my hair color, and stopped my heart. Seth watched in adoration. "When were you born?" Sam asked. Ugh I did not want to tell them. "I will tell everyone later. Right now I wonder if Sue would be willing to make me some Chicken Nuggets and Fries…" I smiled. "What? You think all Volturi enjoy drinking blood? Well I am sorry if I disappointed you. I'm just really hungry." Seth laughed. "I am glad you find my hunger funny but seriously if I go hungry too long I will resort to my father's diet…" they all took that as the cue to laugh. Ugh. Nobody ever took me seriously.

* * *

"Thanks Sue I am glad you remember me. I thought you and Billy would have forgotten me by now." Billy laughed. I loved his laugh I had missed it so much. Though Seth's laugh was much cuter and much more appealing. I smiled at the thought of his laugh. "Lil's? Lil's? Are you even paying me any Attention?" Edward laughed as he walked in the door with Nessie. "No she is daydreaming about Seth's laugh. God if Nessie gets that bad I might disown her." Nessie gave me a hug, and then turned to Billy. "Hey Billy where's Jake?" _Of course…_Edward thought. I laughed. "Get over it Ed. Your little girl is growing up!" He growled. "Too fast. Ugh 6 ½ more years of childhood." "Relax baby. It'll be fine. I promise." Bella said as she entered the house. "Hey Billy hey Sue!" she said Billy smiled. "The vampire girl has returned to the Rez!" he cried. Everybody laughed. "Oh and Nessie Jake is…" "Right here!" he said picking her up off the ground. "Jakey!" He smiled. "Hey Nessie come in the kitchen and meet little Claire!" "Jake…" He shook his head. "Not yet. Sam is not telling me anything that he wants to tell Seth. It is driving me nuts! I have no new info for you right now. Sorry Lil's." I sighed. Sam took Seth out to tell him more about the whole imprinting thing. The stuff that you don't get told unless you are part of an imprinted pair. He didn't take me because he was sure I knew it all already, which was true, but it hurt me to be this far away from him.

-_Lilith relax he is fine I promise._

_-Yeah Sam. Okay. Whatever. Just don't give him any bad ideas 'kay?_

_-Promise. I won't give him any… ideas. _

I couldn't help but smile at that. _Thanks Sam._

_- Anytime Lil's._

_- But I will not going to relax until he is home._

_ -Fine okay don't relax, let the pack tear you up about stressing over nothing. It's not like I care._

Ugh. He was so rational sometimes. It drove me insane. I followed Jake and Nessie into the Kitchen. All eyes looked at me then went back to what they were doing. That is all eyes except Leah's. She did not like me very much. And I understood why.

I thought of it this way, how would I react if someone took Alec away form me. As soon as I thought about it that way I knew how she must feel. I was taking her little brother from her. Edward entered the kitchen just as I started to feel bad for Leah. "Leah can I talk to you?" She turned to look at him "Why?" "Just can I talk to you?" she thought it through. "Fine." "'Kay come with me." I mouthed the words 'thank you' to Edward and he smiled.

My train of thought was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and a "hey, did you miss me?" Seth had returned I turned to face him. "Yes. You can ask Jake if you don't believe me. I was pestering him with my pacing and worrying." Jake laughed "She has a point she was quite annoying." I smiled. "That's my job!" I said and Seth laughed. Oh how I loved that laugh. "Okay so I am going to try to be okay with this but if you two start making out I am not even going to do that. Got it?" Leah was in the door way. "Oh but sis…" Seth started. "Fine just not in front of me 'kay. It is gross." I laughed. "Yes ma'am!" Seth and I said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

Around 8 o'clock Edward Bella Nessie and I headed home. After a much disgruntled Seth and Jacob argued that we stay a little longer, they agreed that after today's events everybody needed sleep. I was to stay in Edward's old room for the time being, we would be moving in a few years and then I would get my own room. But until then I would make do with what I was given.

* * *

Ok so this was longer than last time. It is fun writing these. I would like to hear your opinions on this story because this is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. If you have a good idea or a favorite character you want to see in my story don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite… *wink wink* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer! **** Actually Technically I own Lilith but who cares. ON TO THE STORY!**

** Chapter 5!**

I awoke to a pair of brown almost black eyes. "Morning cutie." He said. I giggled. "Don't let Leah hear you say that. She would flip. But then again I am kinda stealing her little brother." I sat up and kissed his forehead. "Now out so I can get dressed I will be downstairs in a sec. 'kay?" he laughed "Okay sweetie." And he left. I looked in the mirror. Ugh. I looked terrible. I turned my hair to thin black long and curly. That worked, but it needed something. A pink streak I usually had a pink streak so that worked. Now what to wear. I looked at the clothes Alice had bought me last night. Girly girly girly. I was not happy with how much silk I found. I finally found an outfit that looked like the one I had at home. A short black and red plaid skirt, with a button up white blouse and red and black plaid tie. I put it on and then put my hair up in two ponytails with plaid ribbon. Perfect!

I went downstairs. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting, Bella Edward and Nessie were still at their cottage, but Jake Quil and Seth were here so the house was still almost full. I walked up and put my arms around Seth's neck. "Hey." I said. He smiled at the sound of my voice. He stood up and kissed my forehead. "Did you have fun looking for something that wasn't silk? I saw Alice bring everything in and it worried me. But looks like you have your own idea of fashion. You look gorgeous." I blushed. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." He was wearing a white button up shirt and black cutoffs. He laughed. I smiled. That was my favorite sound in the world. Just then Edward walked in with Bella and Nessie. "Okay Seth stop laughing before she dies trying to hide how much she loves the sound of your voice." I growled but Seth just whispered into my ear. "I will deal with him later right now will you come with me I kinda want to ask you something." I smiled. Seth took me by the hand and let me out the back door and into the forest.

"So I don't really know how to ask, but I am going to give it a try. Will you be my girlfriend Lilith?" I froze where I was. "Wow. Ummmmmmm…" He looked upset. "You don't have to if you don't want to... It was just an irate thought." I was right in front of him then. "Who said I didn't want to? You just surprised me a little and mind you that is not very easy. With the whole mind reading thing." He smiled "Really? You… Wow… I have a girlfriend…" I giggled at his attempt to put words together to form a sentence. "Yes you do. And since you are at a loss for words we should probably head back to the house." He smiled. "Yeah you are right. Hmmmmmm. I have a girlfriend. Now how did I manage that? Oh well, I am just gonna shut up before I dig myself a whole I can't get out of." I smiled. "Don't stop talking. I like the sound of your voice." He laughed. "So Edward wasn't making that up. That's a big surprise. Normally he does stuff like that to annoy me." "Nope. I love the sound of your laugh and the sound of your voice is beautiful." I giggled. He held his hand out to me. "Shall we?" I smiled as I took his hand. It felt right. "We shall. Do you think we should tell people or wait for them to figure it out?" "The wolves don't know but Edward will… And the rest should figure it out for them selves." He let go of my hand. I laughed. "This will be fun."

-_Hey Edward, don't tell anyone we are dating 'kay the wolves won't be informed. We want to see how long it takes people to figure it out. We are about a mile off._

_ -No problem. I won't tell anyone. Your right. This will be fun._

We arrived at the house just after Esme and Carlisle. "Good Morning. How are you Carlisle?" Jake said. We walked in and Jake looked over at us and frowned.

_-What's his problem? _Seth thought. I decided I ought to tell him.

_ -He was expecting to see us holding hands. He is disappointed._

_ -So is Carlisle. Oh it is so much fun knowing what's going through your head Lilith. God Bella thinks it is annoying that I am always in people's heads but it is actually quite interesting. _Edward and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us and that just made us laugh harder. "God, what is so funny Edward?" Bella asked. "you sweetie we were just talking about how you think it is annoying that I am always reading peoples minds and how if you could do what we can do you would see it our way. It is very interesting to have conversations without speaking." I laughed. "Especially with Aro. It is so funny. He sits there trying to read my mind but at the same time I am reading his mind without him even realizing it." Edward laughed. "God Aro is so stupid. It is am mystery to me why he is their leader." Carlisle shook his head. "Wow I thought having just Edward in the house was bad. But I was wrong. Having two mind-readers is worse."

* * *

* * *

Wow long chapter. Yes please review it is amazing when I receive reviews. At least I think it will be Because I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A REVIEW! : yes I know very sad. But you can change that. Could and should. Love ya! - Lilith Volturi


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Lilith. And even most things about her had a lot of help from Stephanie Meyer. Yay! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6!**

I spent most of the day in La Push. Seth would not leave my side and I would not leave his. It was a mutual feeling of despair when we were separated. When we arrived at Sue and Charlie's house I got out of Emmett's jeep and practically ran to the door. He opened the door and I followed him in. he released my hand. "We're home Mom." He yelled. "Oh hey kids! There is food on the table if you're hungry. And Lilith, Charlie wants to know if Bella's coming over, he would ask but he's eating and I don't want him talking with his mouth full." Sue was entering the hall where Seth was helping me with my coat. "So will she be coming over? Charlie wants to see Nessie." I smiled. Everyone loved Nessie no matter how much they tried to deny it, even Leah. "I think so; do you know where Leah is? I want to tell her something." Seth looked at me curiously. "Oh. I think she is up in her room. You can go on up." I nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Swan." And I ran upstairs with vampire speed.

I knocked on Leah's door. "What do you want?" I shook my head. "Leah I want to ask you something. Can I come in?" She thought about it, "Fine." I opened her door and walked inside. Her room was purple with all her art projects covering the walls. "Leah I want your permission to date Seth." She looked at me. "Wait why do you want MY permission? What about Sue's or Charlie's? What about Doctor Fang's and Mrs. Fang's? Why mine?" I smiled. "Because yours means more to me. I can always sneak around behind our parent's backs, but not yours. I won't do that to you. Despite what you may think I really do care about your opinion." She just looked at me as though I were some kind of joke. Then she began to think about what to say. "Please? I think I might actually **love** Seth. If I had your blessing to date him I would be eternally grateful." She actually smiled at that. "You really must love him if you are asking me for permission. Fine just no full blown making out in front of me ok? That I would not be able to handle." I smiled. "If it weren't for the fact that you don't like me that much I would give you a hug. Thank you so much Leah it means a lot it really does." I went to leave but then turned around. "Oh and we are having fun confusing jake so please don't tell anyone. Edward already knows but nobody else so between us, 'kay?" She laughed. "If it annoys Mr. Alpha I am in." She said. I smiled as I flitted from the room.

As I descended the stairs, I showed Seth the conversation. He was just as amused by her reaction as I was. When I entered the kitchen I was surprised to see the pack gathered around the table. "What's wrong?" I asked. They all looked up at me. Then looked away. Edward came in. "they all took bets on when you guys would start dating. So far they have all lost." He said with a smirk. "Not Paul. Paul says you two will never date." Exactly. They have all lost. "wow. You guys are idiots." I said. "If you guys promise not to tell the cullen's, Whom I am sure have also made bets, I will let you guys in on a secret." I winked at Edward and smiled at Seth. "we promise." They all said. "okay so Seth and I started dating this morning when he and I went for a walk in the woods." Jake shot his arm up in triumph. "I win. Oh yeah. Fork over the money boys." I laughed as I took Seth's hand. "Remember I want to see how long it takes the cullen's to figure it out on their own." They all nodded and congratulated Seth. "man, Seth's first real Girlfriend. This oughta be good." Paul said. "you'll be nice to him or else Lil's will have my permission to kick your ass Paul." Sam said as he came in the door. "and trust me she looks extremely weak but she is a madman. I swear she beat all three of the original wolves." I laughed. "with my eyes closed."

* * *

(A/N) SO I sitill have not had many reviews and it makes me think you guys don't love me. Please Review!

-Lilith Volturi-


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Disclaimer I do not own anything but Lilith. All Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer! ON TO THE STORY

Chapter 7!

Two years had passed since Seth and I first started dating. Everyone knew and was okay with it, (with the exception of Leah.) Today was the day we were to be moving. People had started to notice that nobody was aging. I knew that Seth and Jake were coming but I did not expect for Leah to come, ("the little Renesmee has grown on me,  
as have you, Lilith.") We were saying all our goodbyes. When we were ready to leave Seth and I climbed into Emmett's jeep.

"Do you have to be so excited? Honestly, one would think you are running away with your girlfriend." I said when I noticed he couldn't sit still. "Ah but love, that is exactly what I am doing." He said and he kissed my cheek. "Do we have to take the mutt with us?" Rose asked as she got in the jeep. "Yes and he is not a mutt. So shut up." She laughed. "or what?" Emmett climbed into the jeep, "Or I will let her destroy you." "Oh please like she could cause me any harm." I hissed but Seth restrained me. "Emmett. Clearing. Now." I said through clenched teeth. Surprisingly he obeyed.

When I was out of the car I immediately started yelling at Rosalie. "You are taking this way to far. I am sick and tired of you calling them mutts. They are not mutts they are humans who happen to be able to morph into a wolf form. I will not put up Rosalie." Carlisle was trying to reach me to calm me down but every time he fell to the ground in pain. "Lil's!" he yelled I turned to face him and snapped. "WHAT?!?!?!?" "Relax I was just wondering if you know what you are doing." I smiled. "oh that. Yeah I am shielding myself and Seth but keeping Seth from being able to restrain me. I like yelling. It helps." I said as I put down my walls. "But how?" I laughed. Edward answered for me. "She doesn't know but she has been able to do this for a while. She just never told Aro." "I see why. I mean if Aro is a collector she is like the prize gem that everyone wants. It just makes him that less likely to let her go." Seth said. We all looked at him with non-readable emotions portrayed on our faces. "What?" he asked. Carlisle scanned the trees. "I don't think it is just Nessie we need to guard."

(A/N) DUN DUN DUN… wow I loves my cliffhangers. Don't you? Always fun to write. Sorry but this sounded like a good Idea. I have a question. I need a song to be Seth and Lilith's song. I am thinking about using a reader's idea so tell mee what you think it should be please. REVIEW!!!!!

-Lilith Volturi-


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Disclaimer: I do not own anything all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer! ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 8!

Seth instinctively put his arm around my waist. I leaned into his embrace. "You think they would come after Lilith? MY Lilith?" I hid my face in his chest. "I don't want to work for my dad again. I s there anything we can do to change your vision Alice?" "I don't know why he wants you and Nessie so much. Can't he just go get hybrid half Vamps from Brazil?" Jake said. Edward started in but I cut him off. "He wants the Wolves, Too. God I don't want to see Seth and Jake in my father's control. I won't let that happen. You guys are headed to The Denali clan. Make sure they know what's going on and then wait for me. If they want to start a fight I highly doubt they would start it in their own city. Seth, you and I are going to Volterra to explain to my dad and Aro and Caius. We can't let them near the pack or Renesmee." I said. I hadn't realized everything was about to go horribly wrong.

"I see. Though I still would like to know why you can't be away from this shape shifter. I mean sweetie you are 491 years old and he is 18. That is a very large age gap." Aro had been fighting me on this point for the past hour or so. He and Caius were upset with my decision not to work for them but Marcus understood. "It's her life let her be." He said. "I can explain why she and I can't be apart if you would like sir." Seth said. He hadn't spoken at all and this is what he chooses to say? God. I wish he would have kept his mouth shut. "Would you really? I would be very grateful if you would." I slowly let Seth out of my walls. "Be careful?" I whispered. "Always." He replied as he kissed me gently on the lips. I think he foresaw the danger at hand because he had never kissed me on the lips before. I stood frozen. He took Aro's outstretched hand. Renata and Jane moved to protective positions as if Seth were an enemy. I watched as Aro saw everything. Every touch, Every thought, Everything. When he released his hand he said, "Renata, Jane." I saw what he meant to do but before I could stop it Alec and Demetri were holding me back. I was able to fight them so Felix came over and helped them. "Stop!" I screamed. "I will kill you for this Aro. I swear I will Stop Please. You're killing him! Stop. I will kill you myself." "And we will help." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the two covens and the pack all standing in the doorway. The boys released me and stood by the ancient ones. Jane stopped attacking Seth and I put my walls back up around him. Renata moved closer to Aro. "leave Marcus, Kill the rest but I get Aro." I said. Marcus came over to me. "Thank you for sparing me." I looked up at him. "only because you stood by my decision." I whispered. I looked to seth, still lying motionless on the ground. "Carlisle, he's got a weak pulse, but it's there. Do what you can alright?" He nodded. "I will do my best. But you need to take care of Aro. He will understand." I smiled.

I lunged forward. "I told you if you didn't treat me right I would eventually destroy you Aro. Any last words?" "I'm sorry?" I snarled and tore him to pieces. Emmett took Felix. The pack took Demetri and Alec. The Denali's took Caius. The Cullen's took Jane and Renata. When all was said and done, Only Marcus remained from the original Volturi. I turned to see Seth watching me, A smile playing on his awestruck face. "Remind me never to piss you off." He said. I ran and hugged him but he had a different idea. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart a few minutes later I smiled. "I'm glad you are ok." He just laughed. "I'm a little more than ok, Especially now that I can hold you in my arms again, And knowing that we don't have to worry about the Volturi coming After you." He trailed his lips along my neck and my jaw. I giggled. "Okay enough you two. I thought I told you no making out in pubic." Leah said. Everybody laughed. Sam muttered something in Leah's ear. I smiled. "he's got a point. Mike's a really cool guy and I heard he is in town this summer. And he just broke up with Jessica. Though I believe that Eric is still with Angela." Bella laughed when I told her what I was talking about. "If Leah imprints on Mike Newton I will support it all the way." She replied. Everybody burst into laughter.

Seth and I sat together on the flight back to Alaska. I got up to go talk to Carlisle and when I came back I found one of the flight attendants hitting on him. I stood there for a moment and then cleared my throat. "Ahem. This is my seat. If you would be so kind as to move I would be so grateful." She turned and looked me up and down when Seth said "Hey cutie. This nice lady was just wondering if we wanted anything. "her to go away." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." She said. "I said I would like some water." I heard Edward and Emmett crack up in laughter. I shot them an evil glare. "no problem." She said and with one last look at Seth, she left. Edward leaned over the seat. "Green is definitely not your color Lil's." Seth looked at me. "You were jealous of HER? Baby I love You. I don't even see other girls like that anymore. All I see is you." I smiled. "I know I just don't like it when other girls try to take you from me." "I am yours." "Always." I said. And I knew it was true.

(A/N) Another good chapter. I would still like to have a review or two. It would make me very happy. And I still need an idea for Seth and Lilith's song. Love ya!

-Lilith Volturi-


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me (otherwise there would be lots more books.) So she gets the credit. Oh and BTW Seth is about 6'4" and he can bench 300 lbs. He also has 6 pack abs. I figured I should tell you what he looks like in my mind when I envisioned this chapter. And of course Lilith can change her appearance. This takes place 5 years after the Volturi have been eliminated. ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 9!

It was my first day of high school. Seth would not be attending and neither would Jacob or Nessie. Just me and the Cullen's. I would be a freshman and Edward, Bella, and Alice would be sophomores while Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were Juniors. Next year Nessie would be a freshman, but the wolves were being home schooled. They would stand out far too much. I was to go to school with Rose and Em; And be picked up by either Carlisle or Seth, whoever wasn't working.

I woke that morning to Nessie, Jake, and Seth jumping on my bed, (they also woke me up this way on major holidays.), chanting "first day of school! First day of school!" I smiled as I sat up in bed. "It is a wonder that my bed is still standing. Off my bed now Jake. You too Nessie." They both jumped off my bed. "Seth sit down! You are not helping my stomach ache." He sat down. "What stomach ache?" I fell back down on my bed. "Nerves. They are annoying as hell. Stupid Vampires don't get the stomach aches but we half breeds do." He shook his head. "Ok up and dressed be downstairs in 5 minutes." He said. Then he kissed me quickly on the lips and left the room dragging Jake with him.

Nessie stayed to help me choose an outfit.

I decided on my "school girl outfit" as the pack called it. It was the one I wore the day Seth asked me out. **(A/N It is the one in chapter 5!) **but I put a pair of black leggings underneath so that it fit the dress code.I decided to wear my hair the same way too. I looked in the mirror and carefully put on my make-up. I turned to show Nessie. "What do you think?" I said and I twirled around. "you look great. But how about instead of your boots you where those black and red plaid flats you bought last week." I smiled. "Nessie without you I think Alice would be up here getting me dressed every morning." She laughed. "What can I say; I inherited Aunt Alice's sense of style." We laughed. "how much time do I have left before Seth comes looking for me?" She looked at the watch Jake had gotten her. "two minutes." She said. I smiled. "Well, lets get downstairs, then."

I snuck up behind Seth and put my arms around his neck. When he turned to see what I was wearing, he smiled. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what he meant. "This outfit." He responded. "You know what it does to me." I nodded. "And you know the solution." He laughed. "I won't budge. You need a proper degree before I do that." Everybody watched, wondering what we were talking about. I decided to tell them before Edward came back and stole my story. "Sam asked why he hasn't proposed yet and he said he wanted me to have a proper education first. Stupid rules. I could have argued with him but you guys all know what his smile does to me. It drives me nuts that a simple smile calms me down so easily. But it also drives him insane when I wear this outfit. So technically we are even." Emmett laughed as he walked into the kitchen with Rose. "Dude, wow. I would just keep holding out on the proposal if my girl dressed like that to annoy me." Seth smacked him at the same time that Rose did. "Nice to see we are on the same page dog."

Edward came into the kitchen, Bella right behind him. He threw a water bottle of blood at Nessie. She smiled. Jake beamed whenever she smiled and this time was no different. They weren't dating yet but we all knew the day would come very soon. "I know I know you don't have to remind me Lilith. I will talk to him tomorrow." Bella looked at him questioningly. I smiled at her clueless look. "I will explain later." I said, and she nodded. "It's nice not having to rely on Edward for all my information anymore. You can give me the same facts and sometimes even more of the details." I smiled. She had a point. He could only see what someone was thinking if they were thinking about it right then. I on the other hand was more like Aro. I could see everything. Edward laughed. "Except when Bella blocks them. Like with Seth right now." That's when I noticed he had a point. Seth was being blocked. "I hate you sometimes Bella." I said, A smile playing on my lips. "Sorry but he doesn't want you to see something. And I think he has a very good Idea."

(A/N) Soooo…still very few reviews… Why? Do you guys not love me? That makes me very sad… Please review so that I can be happy again!

Love ya!

-Lilith Volturi-

Aro- Sulticia

Caius- Athenodora


	10. Chapter 10

I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I do not own twilight.

Chapter 10

My first day at school went fairly well. I met a girl named Jamie who had all the same classes as me. I also met the school drama queen. And I learned that that girl gets what she wants when she wants it. Her name was Hailey. People didn't tell her no or deny her what she wanted. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was about 5'5" and very bossy. I had just sat down at a table with Jamie when she walked over to meet me.

"Hi you must be one of the new students at this school. Your last name is Cullen right?" I laughed.

"No actually I was adopted. My last name is Volturi. But you are right about me living with the Cullen's." I said and at that exact moment Alice, Edward, Bella and everyone else came to sit by me and Jamie.

"Hey Lilith! Who are your friends?" Emmett asked. I watched as Hailey took him in and smiled. She liked him. I made sure Rose knew. She reacted immediately.

"Emmett, will you come with me baby? I need to get something…" he looked at me and I explained. He smiled.

"Sure sweetie." He said and walked off everyone else sat down and I told them I would explain later.

"Hey guys. This is Jamie. And this is Hailey, but she was just leaving." I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Have a nice day Lilith." Edward and I burst out laughing. Jamie looked at us. I answered her unasked question.

"Ok so she totally likes Emmett. This is going to be one hell of a year. I just hope she doesn't see Jake or Seth." Once again Jamie looked at me and I answered her look. "They live with us. They are being home schooled. Hey Edward do you think dad would mind if Jamie came over?" I asked and she and I both looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. You will have to call him. And you will have to see if Seth would be willing to pick you two up because our cars are full. We have been told that we are picking jake up after school." I saw Bella smile at me.

_Warn Jamie that you are dating Seth. _She said. I nodded slightly but she saw it.

"Just to let you know Jamie. Seth is sort of my boyfriend… it is complicated but he's only about a year older than me. I really hope that Hailey doesn't see him. That could be hazardous." She and I laughed. The others looked at us questioningly.

"Hailey is the school drama queen. If she can't have it she will not stop trying until she gets it. This guy, he was a junior last year, she made him break up with his girlfriend so that she could date him and then two days later," I said I had heard this story this morning but I wanted to let Jamie finish.

"Two days later she broke up with him because she met this new guy. She has never once been told no. I'm worried that if she sees Seth," I had shown her a picture. "She will try to break you two up Lil's." I frowned. That couldn't happen. Could it?

I called Carlisle after school and he said it was okay for Jamie to come over. He said that Seth wouldn't mind and that he would be there shortly. Jamie and I waited out front for a minute and then I realized I left my book inside.

"I will be right back; do you want to come with me?" I said to her.

"Yeah I don't want to be stuck out here if Hailey comes out."

We hurried to my locker and I took my book out and headed back outside. I saw Hailey standing by Seth who was staring at the door, waiting for me. I laughed.

"Hey Sethy!" I said as I walked up to him. He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey baby girl! How was school?" I looked over at Hailey who was looking at his arm in disgust.

"School was fine. Thanks for giving Jamie and me a ride home! It's really sweet of you." I said and he murmured something like "no problem." As he kissed my neck. Jamie cleared her throat. I laughed.

"Sorry Jamie. Hey I will see you tomorrow Hailey!" she nodded and walked away but never stopped looking at Seth. He opened Jamie's door and then mine. I looked back at Jamie and gave her a big smile. Seth got in the car and I introduced them.

"Seth this is Jamie. Jamie this is my boyfriend, Seth." He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're the same age as Lilith?" he asked and I laughed. He looked at me and couldn't help but laugh as well. Jamie looked at us like we were crazy.

"Yeah I am. It's nice to meet the guy that Lilith talked about all day." She said smiling. He looked over at me. I answered his thoughts as discretely as possible.

"I missed you! I'm sure you talked about me at work. Oh by the way what did Hailey want? If she was hitting on you I will tear that girl to shreds." Jamie stifled back a laugh.

"I don't honestly know. To be completely honest with you I just tuned her out after she introduced herself. She kept trying to hold my hand though until I told her to just knock it off." He said and smiled at me. Jamie decided to input a rather random thought.

"Hey do you think I could stay for dinner?" I looked at Seth. Dinner with the Cullen's was never a big deal, except for the fact that only five of us ate human food. The other eight drank blood. Though I figured it would be okay. I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Dad?" I said when Carlisle answered.

"Yeah doll?" he replied I stopped myself from growling at the nickname.

"Do you think Jamie could stay for dinner?" I said. I listened as everyone gave their opinions. I could hear Nessie begging in the background. And of course nobody could deny Nessie what she wanted.

"I guess so. I will make sure Jasper or Edward cooks." I laughed.

"Okay. Thanks Dad." I smiled as I hung up the phone. "He said you could stay." She squealed. I knew this would be fun. I turned to Seth.

"He also said he would try to convince Edward to cook." I turned back to Jamie. "Just to let you know, there are thirteen people who live at my house right now. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Jake, Me and Seth, Carlisle and Esme, and Leah. Leah, Jake, and Seth all have darker skin and they are known as the pack. Don't ask. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale kids. Alice, Emmett, And Edward are the Cullen kids. Bella and Nessie are the Swan Kids. And I am the Volturi. We are all adopted except for The Cullen kids. Oh and Alice is extremely Hyper, Jasper is shy and a little paranoid, Rose hates everyone, Emmett is extremely strong and competitive, Edward is in love with Bella, Esme is extremely loving, Leah is extremely bitter, Jake is in love with Renesmee, and Carlisle is a doctor. That about covers it." I smiled and she started laughing.

"Okay! I got it!" she said and we all started laughing.

(A/N) I know this chapter was a little long, forgive me!


	11. Chapter 11

I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I don't own twilight Luv ya'll. Just to let you guys know, Janie will be in the story from now on. She is about 5'6" with blonde hair. She has brown eyes and is shy. ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 11

"We're here!" Seth said. God I loved his voice. I jumped out of the car and ran right into Rose.

"Oops. Sorry Rosalie. Hey Jamie come meet Rosalie." I yelled. Jamie walked up behind me. Rose looked down and frowned. I whispered in Jamie's ear, "I told you she hated everyone but Emmett." She laughed. Just then Emmet walked out, followed by Alice and Jazzy.

"Hello Jamie! I didn't get to properly introduce myself at lunch. I'm Emmett." He said. She smiled and whispered to me.

"He is really big. Wow! When you said big you weren't kidding." I smiled. Alice and Jasper were next.

"Hi I'm Alice! We are so glad you are staying for dinner. Edward is in the kitchen and Bella is attempting to help though we all wish she wouldn't," she turned to me, "Esme is waiting inside, and Carlisle is in his study but he does want to meet her before dinner." I smiled.

"Okay Alice calm down. Hi I'm Jasper." He said holding out his hand, she took it and he kissed the back of it. She giggled. "Welcome to our humble abode." He said and we all laughed at his formality. "What? I like being formal." I smiled

"We know Jaz, We know." I said and I took her by the hand and brought her to the living room. "Hey guys! Jamie this is Jake, Renesmee, Leah, and My mother Esme. Guys this is Jamie" I said and they all turned and smiled at her. Nessie jumped up.

"Hi I'm Nessie! I'm so glad to meet you! I'll be in high school next year." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Okay Ness. Time for Jamie to go meet Carlisle. She'll be down in time for dinner." I said. I led her upstairs and stopped just outside Carlisle's Study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice from the room. I opened the door.

"Hi dad. How are you? This is Jamie!" I said all in one breathe. He laughed.

"Hello Jamie. I'm so happy to know you made some new friends already. It usually takes a while for you to make friends when you move to new schools Lilith. I am very glad to meet you Jamie. You can call me Carlisle. My kids usually do." He said. I smiled.

"We do actually. Hey do you think Alice would kill me if I gave Jamie a new outfit? I have so many its unnatural." He laughed.

"We all do, seeing as Alice never let's us wear the same outfit twice. She loves to shop." He explained and Jamie laughed. "But no I don't think she will mind. I was going to ask if you would like to spend the night Jamie?" he said and I smiled. Nobody ever got to spend the night.

"Of course! Can I just call my mom first?" she asked and I pulled out my phone. "Thanks" she said. ----

Dinner time.

"Dinner's ready!" Edward called from the kitchen. We all headed down to the living room/ kitchen area. Edward came to meet us at the bottom of the stair. "So this is the beautiful Jamie. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Edward." I smiled. At least he wasn't kissing her hand like Jazzy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey sweetie? Oh hi Jamie, I'm Bella. I saw you at lunch but I was trying to read a book I was supposed to have finished over the summer. Sorry if I seemed a little rude… Anyways, I was just coming to see if you could go get Lilith for dinner but I guess I don't need to now." I looked at her as if to tell her stop talking. She smiled and obliged.

"Come on let's go get some food. Then we can go finish finding you an outfit." Alice peeked around the corner. She grimaced when she "saw" what I was doing. I laughed.

(A/N) ok so not as long. Yes ok, I know it would never really happen so stop harping on me about how a Volturi would never date a wolf. This one does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deal.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything except Lilith and Jamie and Hailey because I am not Stephanie Meyer. ON TO THE STORY.

Chapter 12

I was awoken by Jake and Jamie the next morning.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jamie looked at me and I noticed she had been crying. "Jamie? What happened?" I looked to jake. He nodded his head at the door. I followed him out. "What is going on Jake?" I asked he looked solemn.

"Seth had to go to work early. He was walking past Jamie's house and noticed an old friend inside. He was too late to stop them but had to get to work so he called us." I looked at him with a questioning look. "I guess Marcus still wants you back. When you went over to introduce yourself and your family the other day you left a trail of your scent. The girl ummmm… I think her name was Valex… I guess she's your sister? Well her and The wives… Athenodora and Sulticia… I guess they were out hunting when we destroyed them a few years back… They want you dead so they came against Marcus' will. Alice says he's furious." I nodded.

"makes sense. But why is sissy here? She hated Aro… but she loved her father… Damn it. We're screwed. Sissy will target people I am close to until she finds me. Which means that… Jamie is a target!. God, why does this happen to me? Where's Seth?" I asked. I needed reassurance and that usually came from Seth. Where is he? I wanted him to be here.

"He… left…" I froze…

"What? He… What?" he looked down at his feet. I waited for an answer but none came. Edward came up behind him.

"He said to keep you here he would be back in about a week. He told me to tell you he loves you and that he will miss you but that he knows what he's doing and that you needn't worry about him." He said. I stared at my door.

"we're going to have to tell her aren't we?" I said but Edward answered that as well.

"Carlisle said he'd handle it. In the meantime nobody is to leave the house. We can't be separated, even for a short period of time." I looked out the window, Without Seth staying inside this house would be unbearable.


	13. Chapter 13

Lilith: ok so last chapter the last thing I remember was I was looking out the window, my boyfriend had left for a week and was now separated from the group, and my crazy Aunts and sissy were hunting down everyone I knew and loved. Sound right to you Sissy?

Krissey: I wouldn't say I was crazy if I were you, I might just tear your head off…

Lilith: ya sure. If you can catch me….oh and btw… I don't own anything… that's Stephanie meyer's job… (Unfortunately.)

ON TO THE STORY!

chapter 13

"Where is he? Jake? Anything?" I asked. I knew there wasn't but I was holding onto false hope these days. As soon as I asked I knew there was nothing new. The look on his face told me. I couldn't believe seth had lied to me.

"Lil's you I want him home as much as you do but he will come home when he is ready…" jake said I sighed. That could take forever. I missed him more than should be possible.

He had officially been gone for 4 months. Christmas was in a week and I doubted that I would be able to survive it without him. I needed him like a fish needs water, like a human needs oxygen, like the earth needs a sun. I was slowly dying inside.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic and go wake Jamie up." Edward said. I glared at him but did as I was told. He laughed.

_Stupid asshole. _I thought but that just made him laugh harder. I could hear him telling Bella what was going on as I stormed upstairs.

"GET UP JAMIE!" I yelled as I jumped on her bed. She sat up, pushed me off the bed and laid back down. "NO sleepy head get up" I said as I picked her up and ran to the shower. I turned the cold water on and, despite her efforts to stop me, threw her in fully clothed. She came after me dripping wet. Why she thought she could catch me I don't know. **(A/N Jamie is still human. Sorry!) **but she obviously did. She chased me for ten minutes before I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"YAY! Embry, Brady, and Colin!!!!" I screamed as I left Jamie to dry off. I ran to greet them. "Guys!!! It's so good to see you!" they all hugged me in turn.

"Any word from Seth yet Lily?" Embry asked. I looked at my feet.

"No. Not yet. I am kinda worried but don't tell Edward 'kay?" I said in a quiet voice that was barely more than a breath. I didn't want Edward to know I was worried about Seth. He would try and get my mind off things and I didn't want that.

"Hey boys! How are you? Come inside and save me from this headache." Alice said looking at me pointedly on the word headache. I smirked. I loved causing Al pain.

"We all know that. You don't have to remind us what your days with the Volturi did to you." Edward commented and I laughed.

"Oh but Ed! It is so much fun!" I whined. I noticed I had the boys full attention, then again don't I always? Edward laughed at that thought.

"Yes you do Lily, yes you do." The door opened and I looked at Alice who had been watching Jamie. She had just disappeared which could only mean one thing.

"Hey I just came to meet…" I heard Jamie say. She trailed off and I looked at what she was looking at. Embry. No Way.

"No freaking way! Jamie! You're a wolf girl now! Oh my god this is so amazing!" I screamed and gave her a hug. Everybody either looked at Embry, Edward, Jamie or I.

"What? It's a good thing! Now she can be told everything!" I said and I saw Edward smile.

"Without being in danger. You're right Lily. This is very good." He said. Jamie looked at me questioningly.

"Let's go inside and I will explain everything." I said and we all entered the house.

(A/N) Lilith: Oooh! Yay! Happiness. Hey does anyone have any ideas for a good Christmas song? I need a really good one!

Krissey: Lily! Calm down!!!! It's just a story!!!!

Lilith:*growls at Krissey*

Krissey: ok, ok, ok. Fine you guys please just review and give her ideas for a good Christmas song before she tears my head off.

Lilith: Thank you Krissey!

Krissey: *grumbles to self something like 'ya sure whatever'*


	14. Chapter 14

Lilith: I own nothing. Except Lilith which is actually me. Hahaha!  
Krissey: Yay! ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 14

It was Christmas morning. Jamie was sleeping in her own room now,(Embry slept on the floor at the foot of her bed in wolf form to keep an eye on her) and life was going great for everyone.

That is everyone but me.

I still hadn't seen or heard from Seth and I was getting more and more worried. I didn't like the idea of him being away from the rest of us with my sister and crazy aunts all out to get everyone I am close to. I was still slowly dieing.

I woke early. It was Christmas after all. There was a note on my door. It was from Jake:

_Seth on way home._

I smiled. He was coming. I ran downstairs. I gave Jake a hug and sat down for breakfast. Edward laughed when he realized why I was so happy.

"Good we don't have to listen to you complain anymore. You can stop hiding in your room." I was so psyched I didn't even realize that someone was coming with him.

He arrived in the state around noon and made it home safely by 12:15. I ran outside and ran right into his open arms. How I had missed the feel of his warmth.

"Welcome home baby boy." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Only then did I see our other visitor.

"Dad? No Way! You never travel unless you have to!" I smiled and ran to give him a hug. The shock of his cold skin was odd compared to Seth's heat. Carlisle came out on the porch.

"Hello Marcus. Won't you come in?" He said and I skipped over to Seth and took his hand.

"Come on! Hey remember Jamie?" I said. I had to tell him.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked stopping me where I was when he stopped. I turned to face him.

"Well come in here." I led him to her room. I opened the door and showed him that Embry was awake and alert keeping watch over Jamie. He smiled.

"Embry? No, really? That is awesome. So she knows about us now?" I smiled and nodded. I heard Marcus calling for Seth and me to come downstairs.

"Come on, We better get downstairs before Marcus tears your head off." He chuckled but I couldn't hear his thoughts. Bella must have been blocking him. We got downstairs and I sat down on the couch. I motioned for Seth to join me but he shook his head. He looked to my father. He nodded at Seth and Seth smiled. Then he turned to me.

"Could everyone come out here for a moment?" he said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he addressed me. Everyone was already in the living room. "Sweetheart do me a favor and close your eyes." He said and I listened.

"Now baby girl, you know I have been gone for months well I had a reason and if you will open your eyes you will see why." I opened my eyes and saw Him on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He opened it and continued talking. "I went to request your father's permission and blessing so that I could follow tradition as closely as possible. So now I ask you. Lilith Evans Volturi, Will you marry me?" my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't talk so I answered, making sure everyone could catch it, using my other form of communication.

_Of course, Seth._

He smiled at me and took my left hand. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. But that wasn't what I wanted. I lifted his chin and kissed him full on the lips. Everybody around me began to cheer and applaud. I smiled under his kiss.

This was where I was meant to be.

I went frigid. I looked to Edward and Alice, breaking the kiss. They couldn't come. Not now when everything was just falling back into place, I was going to kill my sister.

I ran upstairs leaving everybody behind me clueless. I ran straight to Jamie's room.

"Embry! Get up Now! Jamie you need to wake up! Embry I am gonna pack you need to help, in the drawer there is money. Take it. You are gonna need to run north with Jamie. Go to Denali. I am putting a cell phone in this backpack that will be on Jamie's back. They are coming. We will call you when it is safe." I said and he brought me the money. I zipped up the backpack and put the money and the cell phone in the small front pouch. I put it on Jamie's back and hurried them out the back door. I smiled at Jamie, a reassuring smile. And then I met the rest of my family, fiancé included, out front. I took the front of the formation with Marcus. Seth was in wolf form right behind me. As were Brady, Colin, and Jake. Renesmee, Bella, and Edward were in the far back, in front of them the rest of the Cullen's. Leah stood by my side, knowing that we were fighting not only for us but more specifically Seth. I looked at her and smiled.

They came with Valex leading, followed by Athenodora and Sulticia.

We were ready to fight.

Valex stepped forward. "Hello Marcus! Fancy seeing you here. I figured that after what you have seen your daughter do, you would have thought her a traitor, just as we do. I don't want to fight you, seeing as I know I would win but if you stand in my way I will." She looked at me, then at Seth. Then she spoke again. "So this is the infamous Seth. The source of the trouble. I expected something better of you sissy. But no, Alec was not enough for you. No, you wanted a _mutt_." She spit the word as though it pained her. I snarled and made to destroy her but Marcus stopped me.

"Don't do anything you will regret. You know killing Valex would hurt just as much as losing seth." I stopped and looked at him. I hadn't expected him to take all of this so lightly. I couldn't see how he could possibly see how much Seth meant to me. I was taken by shock. Then he addressed the three unwelcome visitors.

"I don't want this to turn into a fight. I came to see to it that Seth keeps his word to me. But I will stand by them. They had every reason to destroy Aro and Caius and the guard. They were tormenting here to her breaking point and that is not okay with me. They are in the right. Though, seeing as you killed somebody who had no idea what had happened, you aren't. I do not believe you shall help me rule anymore. Now either you leave in peace and make yourself invisible to me or I will be sure to destroy you." He said this with a finality I had never heard him use before. I knew he meant it. It worried me slightly. I looked to seth, and he smiled. I realized I didn't know and wouldn't know what he had promised my father until he came through. Bella smiled, realizing I was finally trying to break her shield. I smirked. It was always a fun war to have. I turned my attention back to the three people threatening to hurt my baby boy. Edward fought back a chuckle at that and I snarled at him. He couldn't help but laugh and all eyes moved to him. I sat there and couldn't help but laugh at how clueless everyone was. Seth raised an eyebrow at the sight of me doubled over in laughter. I finally got myself back together. I looked at my family. Though two were missing it still almost fell perfectly into place. I looked to the three no longer part of my family and wondered what we ever did to deserve being separated. I knew this would end well though so I wasn't too worried.

"Fine we will leave. AFTER I meet my new brother-in-law." Valex said. I frowned. I didn't want Seth anywhere near her. A small growl escaped my throat. "What sis? You don't like me anymore?"

"Not when you put seth in danger. No I am actually not going to let you near him without plenty of protection for him. Brady? Colin? Jake? Will you go with Seth? He needs to phase. We will keep an eye on Nessie for you Jake." I said. They nodded and the wolves disappeared into the forest. But what they brought back with them was not something I expected.

"Jamie? Embry? I thought I told you to go north? What the? Oh fine never mind. Seth, come here." I said and he took my hand. I looked to Marcus, Brady, Colin, and Embry. They nodded. Edward told Jamie to stay there and the wolves, Marcus, Seth and I walked forward. "Valex, this is Seth. Seth this is my lovely sister, Valex." I said, annoyed. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Sis, is he sick? He's got a fever." Everyone laughed. I smiled down at her.

"No. he runs at around 108 degrees all day every day all year. I guess I should have warned you. I'm just so used to it after five years that I don't notice. Until someone else, such as Marcus gives me a hug. Then I realize how cold they are. Though I can always change so that I run at just as high of a temperature. But that ruins the effect." I said. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. That sent Valex over the edge.

Knowing she was venomous Marcus and I threw ourselves in front of the wolves.

"You guys realize that if she bites you only I can save you. And I don't know if I could do that. I don't think I could take that chance get back!" I said but they didn't move. Seth refused to phase so I turned to tell him and Sulticia took the opportunity and restrained me. Valex took over and bit Seth. I screamed in pain. I was released and the Cullen's attacked. I fell to my knees. Carlisle came to my side.

"Lilith you need to help him. You and I both know your venom is the only antidote. You need to help him Now…" he said.

"You will be able to stop yourself. I did and you have better control than I do. Now Lilith unless you don't care that your fiancé is dying." Edward said. And that is what convinced me. I lifted him in my arms and bit his neck right where Valex had. I rid his body of the vamp venom and replaced it with my own. My venom would be able to fix anything that had been injured or destroyed by the bite he received from Valex. I set him back down on the ground. I told Edward where I was going and ran. I needed to clear my head.

Seth came looking for me. I had been crying and I didn't want him to see me that way. I didn't like being seen as weak or defenseless or even as helpless. I hid my face. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're an idiot Seth. You could have died. Why didn't you phase?" I asked. I knew why but I wanted conformation.

"I honestly don't know why. I just couldn't. I was too worried that you were going to get hurt and that it would be all my fault." I sighed. I wasn't going to tell him I was vulnerable so I quickly made up a lie.

"Vampire venom doesn't hurt me. If you haven't noticed all these stupid scars on my arms are from vampire bites." He sat down next to me.

"You realize your father told me how many times you had to give yourself an injection of your own venom to counteract that stupid vampire venom. I wanted to know more about you so he told me stories while we ran. About finding you, about raising you, how much of a problem child you were." He chuckled. I smacked him upside the head.

"I was not a problem child. And I am still mad about you not telling me the truth. You realize if you hadn't told me to stay behind I would have come after you." He nodded.

"You have every right to be mad at me. Just to let you know, though, it was actually Edward and Carlisle's idea…" I smiled and picked his arm up off the ground and put it around my shoulders.

"I missed you baby boy. And they are gonna get their asses kicked when we get back." I said and he laughed. God I had missed his laugh. "Promise you won't run off on me again though." I said finally looking at him. He smiled at me.

"I promise."

(A/N) Lilith: oh boy. Krissey? What do you want to say.

Krissey: I just want to say thank you to the ppl who reviewed!!!!!!!!!! Wait did we have any reviews?  
Lilith: I don't know I haven't checked recently… but if you want the next chapter (which is already done btw…) then I will need 5 reviews! Love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Lilith: To my avid readers, I love you guys so much! So now in my time of need I turn to you with a request… I need a new song! For the lovely couples first slow dance as husband and wife… please review with your ideas!

Krissey: wait a minute! Oh yeah never mind! Ok so she does need an idea. I suggested Mr. Sandman but she decided that wasn't a good enough song. Please give her some ideas she has hit a block and can't get past that small detail. HELP!

ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 15

"Lil's what's wrong with this one? It looks great!" Nessie cried. I looked at the one she was holding.

"It's just not me Ness. I think I want Alice to make my dress." I heard Alice thinking what she was going to do for my dress. I loved her sometimes. I wanted my wedding dress to be perfect. I wanted my wedding to be perfect. I was starting to remind myself of Rosalie. Last year she had started fretting because she thought her wedding was not yet perfect.

"I guess if that is what you want…" Ness said. I smiled at her. She wanted to help so badly.

"Hey Ness. You want to know where the wedding is? Only me Alice, your dad, and Seth know." I said and she smiled at me.

"Yes please tell me! Please please please!" I laughed and took her hand, leading her away from Jake. I whispered just low enough for her to hear.

"Ness, we're going back to Forks." She looked at me questioningly.

"Wait what about Charlie, sue, Billy, Sam, Won't they recognize us?" she started pacing and I took her by the shoulders.

"That's why we're going back. Nobody but the wolves and our families will know. That way Sue can be at her son's wedding. And Charlie wants to see how big you've grown in five years. By the way if you tell jake I will so not speak to you for a week. And yes Billy will be there. But he wants to see his son. Oh and hey are you ever going to start dating jake?" she took that as jake was coming looking for us. She smiled.

"I was thinking about it. But I am waiting for him to ask me. I mean I don't want to ask him just to be turned down. I will let him ask me. Besides that is more traditional. Isn't that why you let Seth ask you? Because you wanted to seem as normal as possible." I nodded. She smiled up at me.

-_he heard me didn't he? Ugh now I feel stupid._

I laughed. Only she would think it was stupid talking to me that way. Jake came up behind her.

"Hey Ness? Can I talk to you?' I smiled. Nessie looked at me and I nodded. She giggled and turned to jake.

"Of course." She said, a slight smile on her face. Jake led her away.

* * *

"So Ness… what did jake want?" I said knowing perfectly well what he had wanted. She had been bouncing in her seat the moment we got in her car. Jake was driving and so Nessie and I were in the back seat.

"He asked me out! Oh my god you are a genius Lilith!" she said giving me a hug. Jake looked back over the seat.

"You asked so that I would know how she felt about it didn't you." It wasn't a question. I nodded and he smiled. "Sometimes I really underestimate you Lilith but every time you prove me wrong."

-------- 1 week later.---------

Ok so it is exactly one week until my wedding and Alice has the dress almost perfect. Ness and Edward already sent out the invites. Emmet is in charge of music. And still nobody knows where it is. I told them to load into the cars and had designated four drivers, the only four who knew where we were going and could legally drive (Edward refused to let Ness drive until she had been alive for fifteen years, no matter how old she looked). We all got into the cars and with me, Leah, Embry, Jamie, Brady, Colin, jake, and Nessie in the lead we departed for forks, Washington. It wasn't until we reached the Oregon/Washington border that Leah figured it out.

"They already know we're coming. Wow, only you would think about coming back. But I guess it would be nice to see Mom again. And I could always catch up on what's going on by talking to Emily. Oh well. I take it we are heading back to Nessie's birthplace?" then it finally clicked in Jakes head.

"Wait, are we really going home? I love you so much Lilith, only you two would think to have your wedding where you met." I looked at Seth in my rearview mirror.

"Exactly where we met. Alice says it isn't going to rain for another couple of weeks so we are going to have the wedding in the clearing. Emmett already has a clerical license. So all we need are the guests. It will be kinda like it was when you were preparing for the Volturi attack right after Nessie was born. We are going to get my old Romanian friends and the Irish coven and the Denali coven and of course the south Americans. I was thinking of how nice it would be to invite Nahuel which is another reason why I needed you and Nessie together. Oh and of course peter and charlotte. I guess that is kind of obvious though. So yeah, just like the day we met." I smiled at their shocked faces. I looked out the window we were just outside of La push. I smiled. Home sweet home.

Sam met us at Billy's house. It was a stop that only my car was making. Seth would join us later but I had promised to make the others come with me to Billy's.. I jumped out of the car and gave Sam a hug.

"Sammy." He smiled at his nickname. He released me and held his arms open for Nessie. I saw him hug Leah and greet the boys. Then he looked at Embry's hand in Jamie's. Embry smiled.

"Who would have thought that the one guy who didn't fully understand imprinting would have his own chance at it." He said. Then he turned to Jamie. "My name is Sam Uley. I am the Alpha of the pack which Embry is a part of. It is nice to finally meet you in person Jamie. I must say that Embry couldn't have a better girl than you. We all thought he was exaggerating but I guess not. Any who, welcome to La Push.

"My home away from home. I grew up here. I used to baby-sit Sammy. He was always so sweet and innocent back then. Now he's married. He makes me feel old. I guess 500 is old but still!" I said. Jamie laughed but Sam scowled.

"I was never that innocent," I laughed at his comment.

"Okay you keep on believing that Sammy!" I said and then I felt arms around my neck. I turned and found Quil.

"Okay I know I am not my dad but I still think I deserve a notice when you arrive. I just found out from Seth. God you could have told me Sam." I laughed and slipped out from under his arms and waited for Seth who was taking his own sweet time.

"Sorry Quil I had other things on my mind such as what shoes I am wearing in a week thank you very much. I am really stressed so I have a right to be a little forgetful. My mind is in an extreme jumble, please be nice." I said. Seth took my hand and we walked back to where everyone else was.

"So I heard your sister didn't take to kindly to you marrying a 'mutt' to quote her. What happened to Seth's soon-to-be-sister-in-law?" I turned away from Quil. He had to bring it up. I walked, by myself, toward the forest.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone? She had to watch them be destroyed you idiot! Seth almost got killed, she saved him. But I think that if she had wanted to talk about watching her father destroy the rest of their family she would have brought it up don't you think?!?!" Embry yelled. I was sure that if Seth hadn't been trying to keep me from jumping off a cliff that he would have explained it. He finally caught up with me just as my legs gave out. He caught me and picked me up. I cried cold salty tears into his warm chest.

"Sweetie it's okay. You know it would have happened sooner or later. Baby girl let's go back to Billy's. I'm sure Quil didn't mean to hurt you. He was just trying to be helpful." He whispered. I could tell we were already back at Billy's house because I could feel the stares when Seth carried me crying in his arms. "It's a very understandably painful memory for her." I showed everyone what hurt me the most about seeing my sister.

Flashback

_ "But no Alec wasn't good enough for you, no you wanted the mutt."_

End flashback.

They all snarled and hissed. I knew what she said offended all of them. Sam came over and patted me on the back. Seth carried me inside. I had shown Billy what had happened. He saw everything and more. I gave him a hug when Seth set me down. Sue, Charlie, and Old Quil were there as well. I said hi to all of them and then went back outside and hopped in the car. I needed to see it. I needed to speak to him, even if he couldn't respond.

I arrived at the La Push sacred grounds soon after I left Billy's house. I went to the grave I had been needing to see. I read the headstone over and over.

_Harry K. Clearwater. Devoted father. Loving husband. Kind, loyal, respectful. May your soul rest in peace. 1967-2009_

They forgot hunter, fisher, and athlete. I heard footsteps behind me.

"I miss him too. I came down here every day for a year after he died. I couldn't help but think it was my own fault. Though I know it was that stupid red-head vamp. I wish I could've stopped him from dying but there was nothing I could do. Not without vampirizing him and I am sorry but no matter what Seth says, new born vamps can't be controlled." I laughed while Leah sat down next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into the embrace. I reached for the heart around my neck. The locket that had been given to me by Harry. I yanked it from my neck and laid it on the grave.

"He gave me that locket. I have another at home from the original wolves but I don't wear it. I figure if I put it here someone will understand eventually how much he actually meant to me. I had the same kind of connection with him that jake had with Bella. I think it was for the same reasons as well. When I moved in with the Cullen's 7 years ago I would sneak out at two a.m. every morning to come down here and look at the graves of people I outlived even though I shouldn't have. I should have died 400 years ago but for some ungodly reason, I am still here, still young, still breathing. And they are all buried. Dead, gone, dust in the wind. I feel so horrible knowing that I am here when they aren't." I said and I stood up and walked over to the three graves that lay side by side. The three wolves I missed so dearly.

"I can't believe you knew the three. It just seems so odd. I mean what were they like?"

"Well Levi was a ladies man until he imprinted, then he came to his senses and settled down. Quil reminds me of Embry, always chill, not worrying. And Ephriam was Ephriam, there is really no other way to describe it." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Let's get back, I don't want Seth to worry." I said and she nodded.

We arrived just in time for dinner. We were having Sue's home made beef stew. I loved it when sue cooked dinner. I sat down next to Seth and he put his arm around my waist.

"It's okay to be sad baby doll. I get it. And I won't judge you for it and neither will anyone else because they know they would have to answer to me and sam and nobody wants to be on our bad side." He whispered. I knew the wolves could hear him but they pretended not to. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

--- T-MINUS TWO DAYS UNTIL WEDDING---

I was getting more nervous by the minute and Alice sticking me with pins didn't help much. Jasper had to be dragged away by Emmett because I still bleed. He was moping around in the forest somewhere.

"Ouch Alice! Be careful. I still bleed you realize? God why are we doing adjustments now?" she sighed. Just then she accidentally stuck me with a pin. "OUCH!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry. But I would have had this done a while ago if you hadn't spent all that time searching dress shops." I laughed. Wow she thought I actually did that for myself.

"I did that so Nessie would stop griping. Anyway how much longer is this going to take? I need to go help Nessie decorate the clearing soon. And don't start telling me how it's a bad idea. Charlie knows why we don't go in the sun so he knows what to expect." She had been worrying about how Charlie would react to all the sparkly vampires but we had already explained that when we the Cullen family goes out in the sun they sparkle. And he still agreed to come. I mean after all it was his step-sons wedding.

"Not much longer. Actually just this one last seam and I will be done. But anyways, What does marcus think of Seth? I mean, he must hate the idea that you are marrying someone before letting them get to know each other." I shook my head laughing. She was way off.

"actually he is taking it quite well. They get along much better than I expected. You know, as long as he doesn't kiss me in front of him or anything." She laughed her bell-like laugh. I smiled.

"Well he's is taking it better than I am in that case. How you can stand the stench is beyond me. You're done. You are free to go aFTER you take off the dress. We don't want Seth to see it.


	16. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**I Know I know You have permission to yell at me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My Word thing isn't working… **

** Anyways I just thought I would use the stupid school computer to tell you that I is sorry so very very very very very very very very very very very very Sorry.**

** *Sits and waits for you to stop ranting…***

** BUT!!!!! ALL IS NOT LOST!!!!!!!**

**I am getting a new Computer, and IT HAS A WORKING WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I will be able to write again.**

** To celebrate I am going to type up the two new stories I am working on. There Is one Harry Potter And one Chronicles Of Narnia. I know you love me Right?**

**Anyways don't give up on me, Please? I love you all!**

** LILITH EVANS VOLTURI**


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N Yes yes hold your applause! I did it I did it! And I should be posting fairly often from now on. At least once a month to start seeing as I am starting those other two stories for you. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

_She was Playin Cinderella, ridin her first bike, bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinklers with a big Popsicle grin, and dancing with her daddy, looking up at him. He gives me a hard time, but I can't blame the fellow. I'm the one who's stealin Cinderella. –Stealin Cinderella._

SETH POV

She came out the front doors wearing nothing but my shirt and shorts. I was momentarily mesmerized.

"Morning baby girl." I said once I came to my senses.

"Morning Seth! Got your tux?" I laughed.

"Of course! Got it yesterday! Do you have your dress?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Ugh. No. Alice has to do all these last minute adjustments. I'm supposed to be looking for Jasper." She said I nodded.

"Well then go find him." Marcus stepped out onto the porch.

"Seth a word please?" he said and I followed him inside.

MARCUS POV

I watched them interacting and immediately felt the love between them. I was happy for my little girl. I remember her Fiftieth birthday.

_ -Flash back-_

_ "Daddy? Where's Didyme?" Lilith asked._

_ "She'll be here soon." She was in her red phase. Red eyes, red hair, red clothes, and of course red nail polish. I smiled. My little Morphus._

_ "But Daddy I need her help! I don't know what dress to wear." I sighed._

_ "What about the one Sultica and athenadora just bought you? I think that would look really good on you." The wives, minus Didyme, loved to go shopping. Lilith always had something new to wear._

_ "But Dad that's a BLUE dress. It doesn't match my hair." I laughed at her rationality._

_ "Then change your hair color baby!" I said. She looked at me a minute before responding._

_ "Fine." And so began her blue phase._

_ -End Flash back-_

"You wanted to see me Marcus?" Seth said. I nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"Seth. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that my baby has someone like you. She really loves you. And I can tell you love her. And no matter what my family might have said. I am pleased to call you my son." I said he smiled at me.

"Thank you sir. I will take good care of her. She's one beautiful woman." I sighed.

"To you maybe, But to me she's still my little girl."

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. –My Little Girl_

_T MINUS ONE DAY IN COUNTING_

RENESMEE POV

I'm so psyched. This is the first Cullen style wedding I have ever been to! Or in I shall say. Wow I can't believe that it took Lilith 500 years to find her soul mate. She said she loved other people but never as much as she loves Seth.

Currently I am helping set up the clearing.

"This looks nice Nessie." I turned to see uncle Jasper.

"Hey Uncle Jazzy! Thanks. I am working till it is perfect. I think this is really fun. I feel bad for Lilith though." I said I noticed him flinch.

"No one blames you Jazzy. Well except you. You're expected to be weak when it comes to your singer doll." Lilith said stepping into view.

"Your Uncle Jasper's Singer? La tua cantante?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah. And Seth is hers. Wow circle." He said I wrinkled my nose. Something didn't smell right.

"I smell it too baby girl." Lilith said. "Jazz go get everybody. Looks like we have an unexpected guest." He took off. "Ness stay behind me."

"Why couldn't Jazz smell them? He's usually really good at that type of thing…" She cut me off with an answer, sometimes mind reading came in handy.

"He has spent too much time around them to notice it. Any of the others would have caught on. But he knows them to well."

"But unlike Mi Amor you did not run why my little one?" came a voice from the trees. I took a defensive stance behind Lilith as she took a step forward.

"No Maria. I see you met up with Joham again." She said. I hissed as a tall dark haired woman stepped forward.

_Jazzy comin up quick. Don't attack him! _ Came a voice in my head I nodded at Lilith.

"Wonderful to see you Liliy Mi Belle. My just as beautiful as ever." Jazzy was at her side in seconds. "Ah Mi Amor. How wonderful to see you." Two other women stepped out, a blonde and one with hair the color of My Jacobs.

"Ah the little one is powerful. Joham is she yours?" Said the blonde. A man who reminded me of Aro stepped forward.

"No she is not. Nettie, this must be little Nessie." Dad pushed in front of me. I felt arms around my neck and turned to see Nahuel.

"Hullo dad." He said. I watched Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna with Huilen stepped into the clearing.

"Nahuel! What a lovely surprise. See Lucy? That's my little boy." Joham said. I had to hold Nahuel back.

"What do you want?" Lilith asked. A sandy colored wolf walked up and stood by her side. I recognized him as Seth.

"Well Marcus invited Lucy and I and we invited Maria and Joham." Nettie said. Lilith laughed.

"Just stay away from Me, Jazzy, Alice, Seth, and Nessie and we should be fine. Also don't hunt in the state of Washington. We like to keep a low profile." Lilith said. They nodded and took off. I turned to Nahuel.

"NAHUEL!" I screamed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey the little one recognizes me!" he said laughing. He set me down and approached Lilith. She was slightly taller than him and he held his arms out.

"Hey Little bro." she said. He gave her a hug.

"Little bro?" We all asked, all except the South Americans and Edward.

"Yeah where do you think I spent my time and met Kachiri? It was hard to find them but I did." I said. He smiled.

"And Zafrina almost destroyed her." He said they were both laughing.

"I didn't recognize her and she smelt terrible. I thought she was an enemy and took the defensive, a simple mistake." We all started laughing. I ran over and gave her a hug. "Hola mi Nanita. It has been too long." She said.

"try telling mum that." I said laughing.

"I told we would go visit as soon as this is over." She Said. "Wonderful to see you all again."

"How is your ability coming along dearest Bella." Zafrina asked. She shrugged.

"its easier to control."

"and obviously easy to project. Lilith should be blind and screaming, as should Nessie and seth. But…"

"yes I block Nessie when she needs to be blocked but Lilith is training her to hide thoughts." Mommy replied. I giggled. " but Lilith and Seth? Lilith blocks them." I saw Lilith brighten

"ah yes the bride to be. Only natural she would block her mate." Senna said. I tilted my head. Senna never spoke before.. Lilith giggled.

"Someone else obviously found their mate as well." And I swear if senna could have she would have been bright red. "what's his name?" she asked. Senna beckoned for someone who was behind the trees.

LILITH POV

"AFRON" I screamed and ran into his waiting arms. Afron had been one of my closest friends in the Volturi castle.

"Hi flower. Wasn't expecting to see you again after Sulticia and sissy and Athenadora set off." He said I flinched. "Sorry. I forgot. But Seth is Alive and well and you found him. Took you long enough. I mean you had that vision how many years ago?"

"200. " I replied. Seth wrapped his arms around me which was odd because I didn't know he had phased.

"You waited that long for me?" he whispered low enough that only I could hear.

"Of course dear." I said in just as low a voice.

"well then how about we head back toward the house. Th denali's arrived a few minutes ago." Carlisle said. We nodded and took off.

_**A/N Soooooooooooo? What do you think? Review review review!**_


End file.
